User blog:Zoso159/Similarities between Martin the Warrior and Roland Deshan (The Dark Tower)
There can be spoilers here so do not read this if you have not read Mossflower, The Legend of Luke, Mossflower, probably none of you care but there are a few spoilers for The Dark Tower books as well. Even though Redwall and the Dark tower are completely different in everyway I still found some things that made these two heroes alike. *First off they were raised by their Father to be a hero. -Luke wanted to make Martin the next leader of their tribe. -Roland’s father wanted Roland to become a gunslinger since Roland was the next heir to the throne so he had to. *Both were thrown into their role as a hero very early in life. -Martin was enslaved by Badrang. -Gilead the town Roland lived in was destroyed by Martin and Farson. *They both had their small band of friends. -Grumm, Felldoh, Rose, and many others. -Alan, Cuthbert, Eddy Dean, Susana, Jake, Oy, and Father Callahan. *Both had a girl that they loved but died partly because of them. -Badrang threw Rose at the tunnel wall. -Susan was burned under the Chyu tree for helping Roland and his friends escape the town and burn Farrson's oil feild. *They both felt lost afterwards. -Martin left to Mossflower due to Rose’s death. -Roland began his quest for the dark tower. *They lost almost all of their friends. -Felldoh, Rose, and Martin left the others. -Alan and Cuthbert and the rest of the gunslingers were killed at the battle for Jerancho Hill. Oy was killed in the last book but Roland didn't really care about Jake's billy bummbler (a dog like creature that repeats what ever someone says) *They were able to inspire others and become legends. -Martin aided in the liberation of Mossflower and helps make Redwall abbey. -Roland got Eddy, Susana, and Jake to help him get to the dark tower and was the only Gunslinger and the last inhabitant of Gilead alive. *They were both inspired by their fathers. -Martin always remembered what his father told him about fighting and always used his sword. -It was part of Gilead’s culture to uphold the honor of their fathers and Roland would always obey his father. *Both had weapons that were legendary -Lord Brocktree remade Luke’s sword out of strange steel that made it unbreakable. -Roland had the guns of Eld which was passed down from each generation and was the key to the dark tower. *Both fought very powerful enemies. -Martin fought Tsarmina and many creatures at one time -Roland was able to fight Martin Brondack, Farrson, the Crimson king, Charley the cho-cho train (what a funny name for a killer train) although mainly due to Eddy. *Both helped liberate the oppressed. -Martin freed Mossflower from the forces of Kotir and helped others after he died to defend Redwall. -Roland saved the Calla-Brin from the Wolves and defeated the armies of John Farrson he also fixed the dark tower and prevented all of Stephen Kings stories from mixing together into a big clump of stories. (I know kind of weird). I can’t really think of any more to put down. Category:Blog posts